olympusrisingfandomcom-20200215-history
Units' attacks
Spearman: Primary Attack: * Single target melee attack Type: Physical Secondary Attack: Execution The Spearman picks a weakened enemy and delivers the fatal blow. * Target below X% HP * Very high instant damage (which can kill small Units in 1 hit but may take multiple hits to kill stronger Units) Type: Physical Archer: Primary Attacks: Shoot Arrow: * Single target ranged attack Multishot: * Fire multiple arrows simultaneously Type: Physical Secondary Attack: Rain of Arrows/Volley The Archer kneels down, aims high in the air and unleashes a bunch of burning arrows which rain down at the target position. Type: Fire Warrior: Primary Attack: Attack: * Single target melee attack Type: Physical Secondary Attack: ''' '''Shield Block: The Warrior raises his shield to repel the enemies' attacks. * All incoming damage is reduced by X% for Y seconds * Is cast by the Warrior immediately when another unit (or tower) attacks him Type: Physical Siren: Primary Attack: Chain Frost: Freezing death breaches enemy lines, pursuing one victim after another. * Single target ranged attack & debuff * Deals instant damage * Reduces the target's movement speed by X% & attack speed by Y% for Z seconds * Jumps to another target in range of the previous target * Damage dealt is reduced with each additional jump Type: Ice Secondary Attack: Shock Wave: The Siren bewitches her enemies to come closer, only to throw them away by a blast of lightning. * Deals instant damage * Knocks back enemies within the area * Affected targets are stunned for x seconds after being knocked back Type: Lightning Trebuchet: Primary Attack: Shoot: * Single target ranged attack * Preferred targets: obstacles (towers & barricades) Type: Physical Secondary Attack: Fortification: The Trebuchet is anchored to the ground, allowing it to shoot with higher precision and at a faster rate. * Changing from/to fortification mode takes time While fortification mode is active: * The Trebuchet cannot move * Attack range is increased * Attack rate is increased by X% Type: Physical Medusa Primary Attack: Poisonous Strike: The Medusa's poisonous strikes weaken her victims. * Single target melee attack & debuff * Deals instant damage Inflicts poison debuff on the target * Deals poison damage over time * Affected targets have their attack rate reduced by X% * Affected targets have their crit chance reduced by Y% Type: Poison Secondary Attack: Gorgon's Gaze: The Medusa's eyes start to glow before she turns to stone everyone who looks at her. Applies Petrification to Units & Heroes inside the area Petrification * Affected Units cannot move or attack for x seconds * Affected Heroes have their attack speed & movement speed reduced drastically Type: Physical Petrify Minotaur Primary Attack: Cleave: The Minotaur slaughters the crowd with his furious swings. * Enemies hit take high instant damage * High attack speed Type: Physical Secondary Attack: Dash: The Minotaur runs headfirst through a group of enemies, damaging and knocking back all who stand in his way. * Targets Units or Obstacles * Can run through Units but not through Obstacles * Deals instant damage to any enemy it hits during the dash movement * Units hit are knocked back Type: Physical Cyclops Primary Attack: ''' '''Overhead Smash: The Cyclops raises his fists in the air to smash anything that stands in his way. * Enemies hit take high instant damage Type: Physical Secondary Attack: Stoneskin Frenzy Hardened skin allows the Cyclops to withstand attacks while he rages through the enemies. The Cyclops gains a shield that absorbs X damage. (self buff) While the shield is active: * The Cyclops takes no HP damage * The Cyclops has increased movement speed & attack speed * The buff only ends when the shield has absorbed the maximum amount of damage * The shield is vulnerable to physical attacks, especially by the Hero * Is cast by the Cyclops immediately when another Unit (or Tower) attacks him Last Stand: Stoneskin Frenzy is also cast by the Cyclops upon being reduced to less than X% of his Health, regardless of cooldown Type: Buff Hydra Primary Attack: ''' '''Spit Poison: The Hydra's heads continuously spit poison which covers the ground beneath its enemies. Small poison puddles * Targets standing in a puddle take poison damage over time * Affected targets have their attack rate reduced by X% * Affected targets have their crit chance reduced by Y% * Leaving a puddle immediately removes this effect, there is no more Damage Over Time or debuff Type: Poison Secondary Attack: Tail Slash: * 360° attack * Knocks back units/hero in range Type: Physical Griffin Primary Attack: ''' '''Wing Flap: The Griffin rears up and spreads his wings before he stomps back down to unleash a powerful shockwave towards his enemies. * Targets hit take high instant damage * Targets hit have a chance to be stunned for X seconds Type: Lightning Secondary Attack: Death From Above: The Griffin flies high up in the air and dives down at his target, knocking back everyone around it. * Targets inside the area take high instant damage and are knocked back * The Griffin can cross barricades & path borders to teach his target Type: Physical